Time Stands Still
by BerserkerRageX-Girl
Summary: Takes place in Future-X timeline. Logan and Jean's daughter, Saila is 8 years old, and their family is beginning to experience her mutations. All the while Jean and Logan have to keep cancelling their well-derserved night out. Final Chapter Up. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men, they are used to do my bidding. I own Saila Grey, and that's pretty much it.   
  
A/N: This fic takes place in my Future-X timeline when Logan and Jean's daughter is 8 years old. The very beginning is just a brief flashback.  
  
---------------  
  
Time Stands Still chp. 1  
  
---------------  
  
Jean smiled tiredly, staring up at her husband from her hospital bed, as he gently rocked the tiny bundle in his big strong arms. Saila Grey was the newest member of Jean Grey and Logan's little family, born just the day before.  
  
"Logan, let me hold her?"  
  
He looked over at his wife's open arms and reluctantly handed his baby girl over to her. "Ok Sai, here's yer Mama." Logan smiled, watching the baby as she squirmed slightly. Her eyes were barely open, but he could already tell the tiny green orbs would soon sparkle to the shimmering emerald of Jean's.  
  
"She's beautiful." Jean breathed softly, unable to hide the pride in her voice.  
  
"Jus' like her Mama." Logan agreed, gently stroking at his newborn daughter's arm, and smiling as she wrapped her tiny hand around his calloused finger.  
  
"She's got your hair." Jean laughed.  
  
Logan chuckled, looking at the messy tuft of black hair on little Saila's head. He leaned down, first kissing his wife, then his daughter's forehead. These were the times that really made him happy to be alive, to witness such a miracle, to be a part of it. Logan smiled at his wife, knowing that just the day before, on their daughter's birth, Jean was nearly killled. It was under strange and unexplainable circumstances that he was able to save her, but he was greatful for that. He knew he'd never be totally the same, now with a child to take care of, but it was definetly for the best.   
  
---------------  
  
-A little over 8 years later-  
  
Saila sat comfortably on her Dad's shoulders, resting her chin on his head and playing with his long sideburns. She looked out at the lake just infront of their cabin, watching as the summer sun began to set.   
  
Logan smiled a lopsided grin, rocking back slightly. "Y'ain't fallin' asleep up there are ya pun'kin?" he joked.  
  
Saila tilted backwards, then grabbed her Dad's outstretched hands to keep from falling. "Nope." she laughed, then pushed off his shoulders and slid down his back, landing easily on the ground.  
  
"Saila, Logan, come an' eat!"  
  
They both turned around to see Jean waving them in from the porch.  
  
Saila grinned devilishly, then started to run towards the house. "Race ya!"  
  
"Oh no ya don't squirt!" Logan called after her, quickening his pace. His long strides easily caught up to those of his eight year old, and he snatched her into the air playfully. She giggled happily, mock-pleading with longwinded 'no's' as he carried her into the kitchen, spinning in a wide circle before setting her back down on the wooden floor.  
  
Jean smiled, watching the two people that she most cared for in the entire world. She raised an eyebrow at them, trying to look away as Logan stared at her with a sly grin.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her as she turned, burying his face in her neck and kissing her on the cheek. "What'cha make fer dinner darlin'?"  
  
Jean laughed, putting her hand on his face and pushing him away playfully. "You need to shave hun." she teased, ignoring his question.  
  
Logan gave a mock look of shock. "Who me?" He glanced sideways at Saila who was sitting at the table, pushing the broccolli off her plate while her mother wasn't looking. "What do you think Sai? Do I needta shave?"  
  
The child's eyes widened and she smiled sheepishly, quickly pulling back her hand and setting it on her lap. She cocked her head to the side, staring at the stubble on her Dad's chin. "Hm...yeah, yer chin's extra scratchy Dad."  
  
Jean laughed, poking Logan's chin with her finger. "See? She's on my side with this babe."  
  
He just laughed out loud, entangling himself from Jean and flopping down on a chair at the table. "You two gonna gang up on me now? That ain't fair." he smiled lopsidedly. "Ahright, I'll clean up the beard after dinner."  
  
Jean smiled, grabbing a pair of oven mits and taking a pan out of the stove. "You better, or I'm not going anywhere with you tomorrow night wild boy."  
  
Logan smirked, staring at the food his wife placed at the table. "Mmm, lasagna." he grinned.  
  
Saila frowned, staring at the meal as her mother put a portion of lasagna on her plate. "I hate lasagna..." she grumbled.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me!" Jean exclaimed suddenly.  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Lasagna?"  
  
"No, tomorrow night! I completely forgot to get a babysitter!"  
  
Logan scratched the back of his head, then stared at his daughter who had a fork floating above her plate, spinning in circles on it's own.   
  
Jean didn't notice, still focused on her husband who didn't seem to be listening to her. "Logan?"  
  
"I think we got bigger problems than that Jeannie." he replied, still amazed at what was going on.  
  
Jean finally turned her gaze to what Logan was focused on. Her jaw dropped, and Saila seemed to notice she was being stared at, the fork suddenly dropping back to the plate.   
  
"What?" Saila looked at her parents, smiling sheepishly and unaware if she was doing anything wrong or not.  
  
"Jeannie, tell me you were doin' that." Logan said blankly, still staring at Saila.  
  
Jean just shook her head. "Saila, how long have you been able to do that?" she questioned evenly, keeping her surprised tone down.  
  
Saila shrugged idly. "Um...last week?" she half grinned. "Cool huh?"  
  
Logan smiled with a short laugh, leaning back in his chair and resting his hands behind his head. "Well, 'guess Hank was right that she had the X gene."  
  
Jean finally sat down at the table. "I guess so. But I never thought her gifts would be visible at such an early age..." she said, trailing off in wonderment. "I guess we'd better make an appointment with Hank...and cancel our reservations...again."  
  
Logan sighed. "Ahright, well...let's finish eatin' first."  
  
The small family put all their focus into their meal to finish eating, though everyone besides Saila was probably thinking about her future as a mutant, the young girl blissfully unaware of what lay ahead.  
  
--------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

---------------  
  
Time Stands Still chp. 2  
  
---------------  
  
Logan woke late that night, to the sound of the bedroom door creaking open. He sat up slowly, and carefully removed Jean's arm from his chest. She groaned softly in her sleep and rolled to the opposite side of the bed. Logan peered through the dark room and heard the soft padding of little bare feet on the wooden floor. "Hey pun'kin." he whispered.  
  
The small girl fumbled through dark and made her way towards her father's voice. "Daddy...I had a bad dream..." she said quietly, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke, sounding like she had been crying. "Can I stay with you an' Mommy?"  
  
"C'mere darlin'." Logan reached his arms out and easily lifted her up and onto the bed, gently setting her down between himself and Jean.   
  
Saila layed down beside him and he pulled the blanket over her tiny form as she rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
Logan sighed with content as he heard his daughter's breathing slow to a nice sleeping pace and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, easing himself back to sleep.  
  
---------------  
  
"Hank?...Yeah, we're on way now...alright, see you soon. Bye." Jean turned off her cell phone and looked to Logan from the passenger side of the truck. They had been driving since early that morning, and it was almost five o'clock at night by now. Logan refused to take a plane, and he didn't think it was a good idea for them to be picked up in the Blackbird. Even with it's stealth capabilities, he still figured some idiot would spot it and call the Marines or something, claiming it was a U.F.O.  
  
"Hey Jeannie, maybe while we're up at the mansion we can get someone ta 'sit for Sai tomorrow night so we can go out." Logan asked, alternately looking from his wife to the road.  
  
"That's a good idea." Jean replied, brushing a hand through Saila's hair as she slept, leaning against her. "Atleast if anything happens with her powers we'll have another mutant being there."  
  
Logan nodded, pulling the truck onto Greymalkin Lane. He sighed. "Almost there, finally."  
  
---------------  
  
As Logan, Jean, and Saila entered the mansion, there were two people there to greet them. Professor Xavier sat smiling, with Ororo close by his side, a large smile on her face.  
  
"Jean!" the weather Goddess exclaimed happily, embracing her friend in a hug.  
  
Jean smiled, returning the gesture. "It's good to see you Ororo." she laughed.  
  
"It seems like it's been ages." Ororo said, stepping back, her blue eyes still twinkling.  
  
"It's been two weeks." Logan grumbled, rolling his eyes and looking down at Saila who was clutching to his arm sleepily.  
  
Ororo turned to face him. "Same old Logan." she said quietly, before giving him a hug.  
  
"Good ta see ya 'Ro." he smiled.  
  
Jean started to walk off with the Professor, calling back to Logan. "Take Saila down to see Hank and I'll be right there."  
  
Logan just nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "How's yer family 'Ro?" he asked as she lifted Saila into her arms and hugged her.  
  
"We're all good." Ororo smiled again, setting the little girl back down.   
  
When Jean had realized her love for Logan, Scott had also realized he was very fond of Ororo. The two had gotten married after Logan and Jean, and had a child of their own about a year after Saila was born. Unlike Logan and Jean they had remained at the school because Scott still felt there was more he could teach the younger generations of X-Men, and Ororo wanted to help out with the new mutants as well.  
  
Just then Ororo and Scott's son, Shawn, ran into the room and attached himself to his mother's leg. The boy had auburn hair like his father, light brown skin and pale blue eyes. He smiled at Saila, then looked up at Logan. "Hiya uncle Logan!" he greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hey kiddo." Logan greeted, ruffling the boy's hair.  
  
"Can Saila come and play?" he asked with a wide smile.  
  
"Sorry squirt, we jus' came by ta see uncle Hank, we can't stay long." he told the boy, taking his daughter's hand.  
  
"Shawn, why don't you go find Daddy and pick out a movie to watch before bed time." Ororo knelt infront of her son and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Okay!" he said cheerfully before taking off.  
  
Ororo laughed and stood back up, crossing her arms. "Well you better go, wouldn't want to keep Henry waiting."  
  
"Oh, right." Logan grunted, nodding towards Ororo as he led Saila towards one of the elevators to go to the lower levels.  
  
---------------  
  
"Uncle Hank!" Saila exclaimed, running towards the open arms of the blue furred doctor.  
  
"Hey there!" Hank said with a smile as he hugged the girl. He then turned to face her parents as she jumped into her mother's arms. "So, her powers have already began to manifest I understand?" he raised a furry eyebrow towards Jean.  
  
She nodded. "Yep. She's moving silverware around with her mind now."  
  
Hank nodded. "Well, all we have to do is run a few tests and see what's in store for this little spitfire." he smiled, motioning for Jean and Logan to follow him further into the medlab.  
  
---------------  
  
Saila sat on the cold metal table, swinging her feet freely as she watched her uncle Hank talk with her parents. She was humming something to herself, not a care in the world, but still curious what they were talking about.  
  
Hank glanced at Saila, then back at Logan and Jean.  
  
"So?" Logan questioned. "Did ya find out about her powers?"  
  
Hank nodded, regaining his focus. "Yes, and she's definetly got telekinetic abilities, but that's not really her strongest mutation."  
  
Jean's brows furrowed. "Then...what is it?" she asked curiously.  
  
Hank took in a deep breath. "Well, she seems to posess a...well, a type of energy. The energy takes the solid form of claws, like Logan's, housed in her forearms."  
  
Logan just scratched the back of his head. "That's kinda weird."  
  
Jean quirked a small smile. "No weirder than your adamantium hun."   
  
Hank tilted his head to the side, turning to look at Saila once more. "That isn't even the weird thing about it. I've discovered that as this power becomes stronger and shows itself for the first time, these 'energy claws' will glow a bluish color from within her arms when she is about to release them."  
  
"In other words, my daughter's gonna be a walking night light." Logan laughed.  
  
Jean elbowed him in the ribs, trying to hide a laugh of her own from his comment. "Logan!" she turned back to the doctor. "Is there any way to predict when she'll use her new ability for the first time?"  
  
Hank shook his head. "That's unlikely."  
  
Jean just nodded understandingly and smiled at the beastly doctor. "Thank you Hank."  
  
Logan waved Saila over. "C'mon pun'kin, time ta go home."  
  
The young girl hopped off the table and happily ran towards her parents.  
  
Hank looked down at his watch. "You're going home already?"  
  
Jean nodded. "Yeah, Logan's got to be at the Garage in the morning for work."  
  
"We could drop you off in the Blackbird, it would be much quicker." Hank offered.  
  
"Too obvious." Logan grumbled, lifting Saila up on his shoulders.  
  
"Thanks anyway Hank." Jean smiled, then the three left the medical lab.  
  
---------------  
  
Just as they were leaving, there was someone waiting at the doorway. "Think yah could scoot outta here without seein' me?" the southern girl drawled.  
  
"Hey, Rogue." Logan smiled as she hugged him and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. She had grown a lot over the years, no longer the shy and quiet girl he had caught sneaking a ride in his trailer back in Canada. Now Rogue was a beautiful young woman in her late 20's...a beautiful young woman with an engagement ring.  
  
"Rogue, how are you doing?" Jean greeted the girl with a hug.   
  
"Well..." she replied, a slight redness to her cheeks. "I got engaged."  
  
Logan smirked, not at all surprised. Rogue had been dating Bobby Drake for a while and he was beginning to wonder when they'd finally hook up. He was angered at first when he found out the kid was Rogue's boyfriend, but he soon got over it and grew an appreciation for the Ice-cube (which he usually called him).  
  
Jean's eyes widened and sparkled, her voice squeeling with delight. "Oh Rogue! I am so happy for you!" she hugged her again, nearly strangling the poor girl.  
  
"'Bout time." Logan said with a sly smile.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes.   
  
"Hey Rogue...are you doing anything tomorrow night?" Jean asked, remembering that she and Logan still needed a 'sitter.  
  
"I don't think so..." Rogue thought, speaking slowly in a curious tone.  
  
"Would you mind babysitting Saila for us? Logan and I were planning on going out, and we haven't gotten the chance to find anyone-"  
  
"I'd love to." Rogue smiled, winking up at Saila on her Dad's shoulders. "I'll have Scott or someone drop me off in the jet."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes. Why couldn't anyone drive around this place anymore? Was he the only person to find it not practical dragging a jet like the Blackbird into a quiet town in New Hampshire?  
  
"Thanks so much Rogue, I'll call you tomorrow and make arrangements." Jean waved, then she, Logan and Saila left the mansion for the long drive back to their cabin.  
  
--------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry, I accidently uploaded chapter 4 last time. Here's the REAL chapter 3! SORRY if I confused anyone!!!! All fixed now.   
  
---------------  
  
Time Stands Still chp. 3  
  
---------------  
  
The next night, Logan and Jean were getting ready for their date and waiting for Rogue to arrive so they could go out. Saila was playing outside on the porch to keep a look out for her.  
  
"Logan," Jean said, tilting her head to the side as she looked at her husband. "your tie's crooked."  
  
He sighed and began tugging at the black tie with a frown. "Why do I gotta wear this damn suit anyways?" he grumbled.  
  
Jean sighed, a heartened smile on her face. She stepped up to Logan and adjusted his tie. "Because, it's a fancy restaurant and it has a dress code."   
  
"I don't see *you* wearin' a tie." Logan grumbled with a sly smile.  
  
Jean laughed, lightly hitting his shoulder. "I'm so glad you cleaned up your facial hair." she smiled, tracing a hand over his jawline across his thick sideburns. They were much better looking than before when they were all shabby and unkept.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes and watched her put on her make up, the finishing touches. She wore a deep red dress that complimented the shade of her hair, with a low cut neck and criss-crossing strings across her back. "You look beautiful darlin'."  
  
Jean turned, smiling. "You look quite handsome yourself babe." she smirked and began to saunter out of the bedroom, Logan close on her heels and enjoying the view.  
  
---------------  
  
Saila sat on the porch, tossing a baseball up and down using her telekinesis, and catching it in her glove. She found it amusing for a little while, and was interested in practicing with her powers to see just what she could do. Saila got bored eventually and climbed up on the fence that ran along the entire porch. She walked across the beam easily, going back and forth, quickening her pace.  
  
"Don't fall now sugah."  
  
Saila turned and smiled at the woman coming up the driveway. She jumped off the porch fence, landing in the dirt and rolling, then getting to her feet. "Hiya Rogue!" she smiled.  
  
Rogue smirked, waving a finger at the energetic eight year old. "Now don't let'cher mama an' daddy catch you doin' that."  
  
Saila grinned innocently, then grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and dragged her into the house.  
  
---------------  
  
Logan was in the kitchen putting on his shoes when Saila came in with Rogue. "Jeannie, Rogue's here!" he called to his wife who was busy putting her jewelry on. He smiled and turned to Rogue. "Hey darlin'." he furrowed his brows for a moment and stared at the door. "I thought you were comin' in the jet? I didn't hear it."  
  
Rogue smiled. "Oh, Scott dropped me off in an empty field down the road. He said yah wouldn't be too happy if reporters showed up here lookin' fer a UFO or somethin'." she smirked.  
  
Logan half-smiled and rolled his eyes. "Hope yer plannin' on spendin' the night. Might be awhile 'fore ya can head back ta New York."  
  
Rogue nodded, taking the backpack off her shoulders. "Yep. Bobby's gonna pick me up tomorrow afternoon. In the car." she added the last part, knowing Logan would say something otherwise.  
  
Saila ran up to her Dad and jumped on his lap. "Are you an' Mommy gonna be gone long?"  
  
Logan ran a hand through her hair and shifted her on his lap so she was sitting on one knee. "Not too long pun'kin. We'll be back 'fore tomorrow." he smirked.  
  
Saila sighed and hopped off his lap as soon as her mom came in. "Mommy you look pretty." she smiled.   
  
"Why thank you sweety." Jean bent down and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Now you be good for Rogue while me and Daddy are gone okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
Logan got off his chair and snaked an arm around Jean's waist. "Ahright let's get outta here darlin'."  
  
Jean smiled, picking her purse up off the counter, then looking to Rogue. "Saila hasn't eaten dinner yet, but I left you money to order a pizza if the two of you get hungry. Oh, and if there are any problems, my cell phone number's on the refrigerator."  
  
Rogue nodded with a smile. "I'm sure there'll be no problems."  
  
Saila grinned, standing beside Rogue.  
  
Logan looked at his daughter. "An' *you* better be in bed by nine."  
  
Saila stared up at her dad, squinting one eye and pointing a finger at him. "Ten." she said firmly.  
  
"Nine fifteen."   
  
"Nine thirty." Saila wouldn't give up, she just knew her dad would give sooner or later. If not she'd just give him those puppy-dog eyes, something he almost always couldn't refuse.  
  
"Deal." Logan said finally, reaching out his hand.  
  
"Deal." Saila smiled and shook his outstretched hand.  
  
Jean began dragging Logan out the door. "Come on honey, we have reservations for seven, and it's a long drive."  
  
"Ahright, I'm comin'."  
  
"Keys!" Saila shouted as they shut the door.  
  
Logan opened it, poking his head back in with a sheepish smile. "Oops."  
  
Saila scrunched up her face in concentration and used her telekinesis to get the keys off the hook on the wall and float them towards her dad.  
  
Logan grabbed the keys in mid-air. "Thanks pun'kin." He winked at Saila, then was out the door again.  
  
---------------  
  
Saila climbed up the back of the couch, falling over to the other side on the cushions. She smiled up at Rogue, then flopped on the couch so that she was looking upside down.   
  
Rogue laughed. "You wanna order that pizza now shugah?"  
  
Saila smiled and flipped her feet over her head, landing on the floor so that she was upright again. "Sure!"  
  
Rogue got off the couch and went into the kitchen, looking at the number for 'Charlie's Pizza Place' that was on the fridge. "Hey Saila, what do y'want on your pizza?"  
  
"Cheese only!" she called back from the living room.  
  
Rogue nodded and began dialing the number.  
  
Saila tilted her head to the side, looking at the t.v. for a moment. She curiously peered into the kitchen, seeing that Rogue had her back to the entrance as she talked on the phone. Saila grinned devilishly and ran for the door, sneaking out as quietly as she could.   
  
---------------  
  
Outside was dark and almost spooky, but that's just the way the mischievous girl liked it. She crept down the porch steps and peered around in the dark, thinking of something to do that would be a good thrill, or just to quench her child-like thirst for adventure and ease the boredom. Saila thought it would be great fun to see if she could scare the pizza delivery man when he came, so she sneakily made her way down the driveway, keeping close to the trees along the side.  
  
---------------  
  
"Yep, a large pizza, just cheese." Rogue repeated for the person on the phone. She nodded, then hung up. "Ahlright, it'll be here in about a half hour Sai-" she turned around, facing the living room, but there was no Saila in sight. Rogue's eyebrows furrowed and she stepped out of the kitchen, looking around for the mischievous eight-year-old. "Saila? Where'd yah run off to shugah?" she called, peering into the room. Rogue noticed that the front door was open just a crack. She sighed, shaking her head as she grabbed the door handle. "Aw, don't do this to me kid." She stepped out onto the dark porch, flicking on the floodlights before doing so, as she started looking for Saila.  
  
--------------- 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: If you've already read this chapter, that's because I screwed up last time and posted this one instead of Chapter 3. It's all fixed now, so if you haven't read the real Chapter 3 yet, it might help to read that first. Sorry about the mess up! And thanks to those of you who've bothered to review so far! Thanks a bunch!  
  
---------------  
  
Time Stands Still chp. 4  
  
---------------  
  
Saila peered through the dark, edging close to the woods along the long dirt driveway. She was crouched low by a small pine tree when she heard a low growling sound. Saila immediately straightened up, her eyes wide with wonderment and a hint of fear. "Uh oh..." she mumbled to herself, biting her lower lip and crouching further underneath the low branches of the pine tree. 'Hope it's not coyotes...' she thought, then scrambled out from under the tree when the growl sounded again, louder and closer.  
  
Saila winced as her two-toned baseball t-shirt snagged on a sharp branch, pricking her shoulder. "Ah!" she yelped lowly, pulling her shirt free. She reached a hand to her shoulder and felt a small rip in the fabric. Focusing her attention back on the creepy noise that was getting even closer, Saila ran out into the dirt driveway, skidding to a stop at the massive form infront of her.  
  
---------------  
  
"Saila!" Rogue called as she started down the driveway when she heard some noise. "C'mon shugah, don't be takin' off on me now!"  
  
---------------  
  
The dark form loomed high above the small girl, and Saila was too scared to say anything.   
  
The figure growled. "Grrr...You got the stink o' Wolverine all over you kid." he rumbled in a deep and threatening voice as he bent over Saila's small form and reached for her.  
  
Saila stumbled backward, tripping on the untied laces of her tennis shoes and falling promptly on her butt in the dirt driveway. "Who're you?!" the girl managed to get out bravely, wondering absently how this monster knew her Dad.  
  
The beast of a man loomed closer, his broad shoulders and long, dirty blonde hair noticeable from the faint light coming from the floodlights of the house far behind them. "Sabretooth." he said dangerously with an evil grin. "Jus' say, I'm an ole' enemy of yer Pop's."  
  
Saila grimaced as his humungous clawed hand came closer to her and she tried to scuffle out of the way. "Leave me alone!" she shouted, turning her head away. The girl's green eyes widened as she noticed her forearm glowing a soft blue color, then suddenly three claws with the same glow sprouted from between her knuckles on each hand. She gasped with surprise, closing her fists and holding them up infront of her face. Saila didn't really know what she was going to do with the claws, but she'd seen her Dad use his enough times to know how to hold them up and look threatening atleast. Unfortunately for Saila, Sabretooth didn't find the small girl with the baby claws threatening at all.  
  
Sabretooth straightened up, tilting his head back with a deep laugh. He then stared down at the little spitfire again, a sadistic glint in his eyes. "So, the runt's little runt's got claws like 'er Daddy." he stared at the glowing blue claws again, noticing that they obviously weren't adamantium...or bone for that matter. "Well, almost like 'er Daddy."  
  
"Stay back!" Saila squeaked, quickly getting to her feet. She was still much, much shorter than the massive mutant before her, but she was going to stand her ground no matter how scared she was. Her Dad always told her that it's okay to be afraid, but you can't show your enemy any weakness.  
  
"What ya gonna do with them little knittin' needles kid?" Sabretooth sneered, then with a vicious backhanded swipe, he batted the girl out of the way, knocking her down in the dirt.  
  
---------------  
  
Logan and Jean were just pulling into the parking lot to the fancy restaurant when Jean gasped suddenly and glanced over at Logan.   
  
His eyebrows furrowed as he parked their truck, then looked at his wife. "What's the matter darlin'?"  
  
Jean turned to him, her eyes fearful and her face drawn of blood like she had just seen a ghost. "Something's wrong."   
  
Logan took Jean's hand and squeezed it gently. "At home?"  
  
She nodded, then closed her eyes to try and connect to the psychic link she had created for her daughter. Her green eyes snapped open and she tightened her grip on Logan's hand. "Saila and Rogue are in trouble!" she gasped.  
  
Logan nodded, his fear starting to match Jean's. He started up the truck again, pulling out of the parking spot quickly. "Ahright darlin', we're goin' home!"  
  
---------------  
  
Rogue heard a little yelp, then snarling, and she started at a run down the driveway. She skidded to a halt when she saw Sabretooth in the shadows, hovering over a much smaller form that was lying at the edge of the driveway. "Oh no. Sabretooth." she said quietly, catching said mutant's attention.  
  
Sabretooth snapped his head toward Rogue. "Well, well, well...it's Logan's little tag-along." he sneered. "Looks like I get a treat. The runt's kid, an' his friend. Offin' the two o' ya will be like a bonus fer me. After I finish off the runt first."  
  
"Stay away from the girl!" Rogue snapped, the fear evident in her eyes. Logan and Jean would never forgive her if anything happened to their daughter. She would never forgive herself.  
  
"Why should I?" Sabretooth snapped, then he reached down toward Saila and pulled her up by her shirt.  
  
Saila felt herself being moved and she slowly opened her eyes. That big huge mutant had her. She began to squirm in his grasp, swiping the tiny claws at his arm.  
  
"Hey! Cut that out!" Sabretooth growled. He then rose the squirming girl up to his face and sniffed. "Hm...I can smell that red-head on ya too...what's 'er name...Jean Grey." he grinned. "Hmph. The runt actually got with 'er. Interestin'."  
  
"I'm gonna rip ya to shreds ya big bully!" Saila screamed at him, in a pathetic attempt to sound threatening like her Dad could. She then then swiped with her right hand, cutting the mutant across his face.  
  
"Arg! Ya little brat!" Sabretooth yelled in pain, lowering the girl with one arm and inspecting the three fresh slashes that cut across his nose with the other. He felt the scratches heal, but when he looked up again Rogue was standing infront of him.  
  
"Let her go!" she yelled, then slowly started to slip off a glove.  
  
Sabretooth growled, then pulled Saila close to his chest and wrapped an arm around her head. "Keep yer glove on, or I'll snap 'er neck!"  
  
Saila squirmed in his grasp, but it was no use, she dropped her hands limply and the blue claws retracted into her forearms.  
  
Rogue took in a quick breath, her eyes showing panic. She started to put her glove back on, then lunged at Sabretooth. He daftly swatted her aside, hard, even without much effort, knocking her to the ground and causing her to hit her head hard. "Bad move." he growled, then tossed Saila over his shoulder and started to carry her into the woods.  
  
"My Daddy'll get you Sabrebutt! He'll beat you to a bloody pulp!" she snarled at him, kicking and punching, though she found herself unable to make the claws come out again.  
  
Rogue barely opened her eyes, just in time to see the dangerous mutant carrying Saila off through the trees. Her head ached and she found herself slipping to unconsciousness before she could get up.  
  
--------------- 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Saila (pronounced: Ss-eye-la). One more chapter left after this folks! Please review!!  
  
---------------  
  
Time Stands Still chp. 5  
  
---------------  
  
Logan drove the old truck slowly down the driveway, stopping when there was something laying in the way.   
  
"OhmyGod," Jean gasped, a hand covering her mouth. "it's Rogue."  
  
Logan immediately cut the ignition on the truck after shifting it into park, and jumped out of the truck. He rushed toward Rogue's side, Jean getting out of the truck and doing the same. "Rogue?" he asked gently but urgently. "C'mon darlin', wake up." he brushed some hair away from her face to reveal a purple bump the size of a golfball.  
  
"Ooh, that looks awful." Jean inspected the lump and gently lifted Rogue's head. "Rogue, can you hear me?"  
  
Rogue's eyelids fluttered open and she found herself looking into the worried faces of Logan and Jean. "Saila..." she gasped, trying to sit up.  
  
Jean helped the girl sit up carefully. "What happened to Saila, Rogue? Where is she?" she asked evenly, trying to hide her concern.  
  
Logan stood, and was pacing nervously infront of the parked truck. He glanced around, inspected the hint of footprints in the dirt, then raised his head and sniffed the air. "Sabretooth!" he snarled gruffly through clenched teeth.  
  
Jean's eyes snapped toward Logan, then she turned back to Rogue who started to try and explain.  
  
"He took her..." she gasped, wincing at the pounding in her head. "He took 'er intah the woods. I tried tah stop him, I-"  
  
"It's okay Rogue." Jean told her, helping the young woman to her feet.  
  
Logan growled, clenching his fists tightly and causing his claws to unsheath. "I'm goin' after him." he sheathed his claws, then pulled off his suit jacket and gently draped it over Rogue's shoulders.  
  
"I think she has a concussion, I'm taking her inside." Jean told him.  
  
Logan nodded. "You take care o' Rogue, I'm gonna get our daughter back." he unsheathed his claws again, then took off into the woods to follow the scent trail.  
  
"Be careful Logan!" Jean yelled back worriedly, leading Rogue towards the cabin.  
  
----------------  
  
Saila struggled against Sabretooth to no avail as he shoved her to a sitting position, her back against a fat tree truck. "I want my Daddy!" she screamed, holding back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.  
  
Sabretooth's eyes just gleamed dangerously and he pulled a nylon rope from his coat pocket and started wrapping it around the tree and Saila. "Keep screamin', yer Daddy'll get here..." he laughed wickedly. "Then I can tear 'im up good." he sneered.  
  
Saila pouted, then furrowed her eyebrows in an angry glare and stuck her tongue out at Sabretooth. "Don't hurt my Daddy!"  
  
Sabretooth just grinned and stood upright.  
  
"Don't worry pun'kin, I'll be hurtin' *him* first."  
  
The cat-like mutant spun around, his palms open and ready, with feline-like claws shimmering in the bits of moonlight.   
  
"Daddy!" Saila shrieked, struggling against the rope.  
  
"Let 'er go Creed." Logan snarled. "It's me you want, an' you know it."  
  
Sabretooth grinned, then licked his lips in a savage gesture. "Yeah, but I want her ta watch as I tear her Daddy apart." he cocked his head to the side, then ran his tongue over his sharp canines. "Then I'll kill her too."  
  
Logan roared, his fists clenched tight as he lunged forward through the red haze in his eyes. He swiped at Sabretooth's face, causing the other mutant to roar in agony, burying his bleeding eyes into the side of his arm.   
  
While the mutant was temporarily occupied, Logan sheathed his claws and football tackled him to the ground.  
  
Sabretooth braced himself as he fell backwards, then dug his left hand claws into Logan's right shoulder. "I been trackin' you fer a long time boy, an' I'm gonna kill ya like the animal y'are Wolverine!" he snarled.  
  
Logan grimaced and opened his mouth in a silent yell of pain, getting his footing under the feral mutant and kicking him backwards into a tree. He got to his feet, glancing at his torn dress shirt and barely paying attention as his shoulder healed. Logan glared at Sabretooth who lie slumped against the trunk of the tree. "The only animal I see here is you Sabretooth."   
  
Saila watched as her father slowly approached the seemingly unconscious mutant. "Daddy..." she mumbled quietly, her green eyes shimmering with fear. As her Dad neared Sabretooth she noticed his lip twitch into that evil grin. "He's awake!" Saila screamed.  
  
Before Logan could defend himself, Sabretooth lunged forward with an uppercut, digging his clawed hand into the smaller mutant's stomach. He reached his other hand to Logan's neck, squeezing so tight that Logan couldn't even yell out in pain.  
  
"No! Daddy!" Saila yelled, closing her eyes and looking away as tears fell down her pale cheeks.  
  
Sabretooth grinned and let out a feral roar, twisting his claws further into Logan's middle. He allowed the claws on his other hand to dig into the flesh on Logan's neck, then finally tossed him over his head, straight into a tree.  
  
Logan slumped to the ground, his bloodied body lying still in the dirt.  
  
Sabretooth crept toward Saila who was helplessly strapped to the tree. He leaned in close, his hot breath making the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. He licked his lips, then traced a bloody claw across the little girl's jawline. "I'm hurt kid, ya didn't watch." he growled wickedly.  
  
Saila's lip quivered and she forced her teary eyes open. As she stared into Sabretooth's frightening, beady, black eyes, she saw them widen and his mouth gape open in shock.  
  
"Stay away from her!" Logan's raspy voice yelled with rage, three sharp adamantium claws going straight through Sabretooth's spine, paralyzing him. Atleast until he healed, that is.  
  
Saila cringed against the rope as her Dad pulled Sabretooth's body away from her and tossed it to the side.  
  
Logan still held a hand across his middle, blood leaking from the wound that hadn't yet closed. He limped toward his daughter, ignoring the blood dripping from the wound on his neck as he slashed away at the rope. "C'mon pun'kin, it's gonna be okay...let's get you back ta yer mama." He gently wrapped an arm around his daughter and with a painful grunt, lifted her up as she clung to him, crying silently.   
  
Logan looked to where he'd tossed Sabretooth, but he was gone. 'Musta took off after he regained use o' his legs.' he thought to himself angrily as he took off through the woods back to the cabin at a slow pace.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean handed Rogue an icepack for her head, then sat beside her on the couch and handed her some pills. "Here, take these for the headache." she smiled kindly.  
  
Rogue sighed, then swallowed the pills greatfully. She then met Jean's even gaze, her own eyes filled with worry. "Yah think Logan got Saila away from Sabretooth okay?"  
  
Jean bit her lower lip, then darted her gaze to the door before she could answer. "Logan?"  
  
The door swung open and Logan stepped through, carrying Saila in one arm. His clothes were torn to shreds and bloodied from his wounds. He groaned painfully, then dropped to his knees as he set Saila down on the ground.  
  
"Logan!" Jean and Rogue both gasped, leaping to their feet.  
  
"Mommy!" Saila cried, running towards her and jumping into her arms. "Daddy's hurt!" she whimpered, burying her face into her mother's shoulder.  
  
"Oh God, Saila you're okay." Jean hugged her daughter tightly, then turned to Rogue, handing Saila off to her. "Rogue, take her please, get her to her room!"  
  
Rogue nodded, tossing the icepack on the couch. She held the Saila close to her and carried her down the hall. "C'mon sugah."  
  
"I wanna stay with Daddy!" she cried, reaching out as Rogue carried her away.  
  
"Don't worry, your mama's gonna take care of 'im." she said soothingly, stepping into Saila's room.  
  
Jean crouched beside Logan and inspected his wounds. As she pushed his hand away from his stomach, she saw the deep gouge in the flesh that was still knitting back together, blood pouring from the opening. "Oh, God." she whispered, helping Logan to his feet. She pushed the door open to the bedroom and led him inside to the bed. "Here, lay down...easy."  
  
Logan layed on the bed, his hand still over the wound. "Sorry...I ruined...the suit." he mumbled tiredly, with a weak smile.  
  
Jean let out a strangled laugh. "We can get you another suit." she said quietly, then smiled sadly, rushing to the bathroom to get some medical supplies.  
  
---------------  
  
After Rogue cleaned Saila up and got her into some pajamas, she sat down on a soft chair beside the girl's bed.   
  
Saila pushed herself against the wall, tucking her knees close to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. She sniffled, her eyes rimming with tears though she willed herself not to cry anymore. "I wanna see my Daddy." she mumbled.  
  
"I know sugah, but yer mama's takin' care o' him right now. Don't worry, he'll be ahlright." the southern belle smiled reasuringly, knowing how scared Saila was from what she just went through. "It's late, you should be asleep."  
  
Saila glanced off to the side, then shook her head.   
  
Rogue sighed, then stood up and started out of the room. "Stay here okay? I'll be back soon."  
  
---------------  
  
Jean leaned over Logan, carefully unbuttoning his tattered shirt, pulling it away and tossing the blood sodden fabric in the trash. She poured antiseptic sollution over the wound, then examined it again, gently tracing her fingers along the edges of the tender flesh.  
  
Logan winced, taking in a sharp breath. "Ooh, that stings." he mumbled lightheartedly with a fatigued smile.  
  
Jean let out a relieved sigh, glancing at the blood stained skin on her husband's face, neck and shoulder as she ran a wet cloth over it, revealing unharmed skin beneath. "It's healing better now that the other wounds are already closed up." she smiled at him, brushing a hand over his forehead. "You need to rest now, you've still lost a lot of blood and all the work your healing factor's doing is taking a lot out of you."  
  
Logan half smiled, nodding slowly and tiredly. "If you say so darlin'."  
  
Jean kissed Logan's forehead then finished putting gauze over his stomach as he started to drift off to sleep.  
  
---------------  
  
Rogue was getting a glass of water from the kitchen when Jean walked in after having just stepped out of the room she shared with Logan. "How is he?" she asked, turning to the woman with concerned eyes.  
  
Jean stepped in front of the sink and washed the blood from her hands. "He'll be okay. His healing factor should take care of the rest of his injuries as he sleeps."   
  
Rogue nodded approvingly, then gave a sad smile. "Saila's fixin' tah see her Daddy 'fore she goes tah sleep."  
  
Jean put a hand over her mouth. "Oh no, she must be so shaken up!" she started to run to her daughter's room, then turned back to Rogue. "You should get to sleep, you still have a concussion. Do you want me to set up the couch for you?"  
  
Rogue shook her head. "Nah, that's ahlright, I can do it myself Jean, you've got enough troubles t'night."  
  
Jean nodded with a smile. "The extra blankets and pillows are in the linen closet near the bathroom." with that said she stepped into her daughter's room.  
  
--------------- 


	6. Chapter 6

---------------  
  
Time Stands Still chp. 6  
  
---------------  
  
Saila snapped her head up when the door opened, hoping to see her father standing there. She smiled though, when her Mom came in. If anything was terribly wrong with her Dad, Saila knew that her Mom would be crying or something. "Mommy!"  
  
"Hey, sweetheart." Jean smiled, hugging her daughter and kissing her on the cheek as she sat on the side of her bed. "You okay honey?" she looked her daughter over, making sure there was no damage from Sabretooth.  
  
"Yeah." Saila grabbed a stuffed dog off her bed and hugged it tightly. "I wanna see Daddy."  
  
Jean smiled sadly, running her hand through Saila's soft black hair. "Daddy needs to rest okay? Don't worry, he's fine. You know about his healing, it makes him tired if he uses it alot."  
  
Saila nodded, snuggling down underneath her blankets, despite it being a warm summer night. It made her feel safe. "I love you Mommy." she said sleepily.  
  
"I love you too." Jean stood up and flicked out the light.  
  
"Tell Daddy I love him too." Saila called back, resting her head against the pillow and closing her eyes.  
  
---------------  
  
Rogue looked up as Jean came out of Saila's room and headed toward her own. "Jean?" she called, somewhat timidly.  
  
Jean glanced back, her hand on the doorknob. "Hmm?"  
  
"You gonna be okay? I mean, well...yer family's been through a heckuva lot t'night."  
  
Jean just nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." she opened up her bedroom door, then looked back at the young woman on the couch. "Rogue?...Thanks." she smiled, then quietly slipped into her room, not to disturb Logan.  
  
Rogue smiled, then flicked off the light on the little table beside the couch and slumped down against her pillows to go to sleep.  
  
---------------  
  
Blinding sunlight poured into the room through the blinds on the window, forcing Jean to wake, though she felt as though she could sleep a whole day more and it wouldn't be enough. She rolled to the middle of the bed, watching Logan who still lay flat on his back, his chest moving up and down with his even breaths. She sat up and gently lifted the gauze that was over his stomach. Jean smiled at the fresh pink skin underneath, then kissed her husband's forehead and swiftly rolled off the bed without disturbing him.  
  
When she slipped into the kitchen, she noticed Rogue standing by the coffee pot, three mugs waiting to be filled on the counter. "'Mornin' Jean." she greeted warmly.   
  
"Good morning Rogue." she smiled back and gave a thankful nod as the girl handed her a fresh cup of coffee.  
  
"How's Logan? I made 'im some coffee too." Rogue took her own mug and sat down at the table as Jean did.  
  
"He's all healed up. I just thought I'd let him sleep more, he could use it."  
  
Small footsteps shuffling across the floor caused Jean and Rogue to turn as Saila sleepily walked into the kitchen. She waved at Rogue and her Mom, not seeming the least bit scarred from what happened the other night. It couldn've been that she was too young to realize how traumatizing it had been, or she was purposefully blocking out the horrifying memories.   
  
"Good morning Sai." Jean ruffled her daughters hair as she came up beside her and leaned against the chair.  
  
The small girl yawned, then blinked and looked at her Mom. "'Mornin'." she mumbled, then turned and walked into the living room to watch cartoons.  
  
---------------  
  
Logan groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up, his strained stomach muscles working against him. He cleared his throat roughly and got out of bed, stretching out slowly with a loud yawn. Logan scratched at his stomach, the healed skin where his wound had been feeling itchy. He rubbed at the back of his neck, then ambled out of the bedroom towards the kitchen where the smell of fresh brewed coffee began to drag his senses into waking.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean and Rogue were chatting aimlessly about this and that, when Logan entered the room. Jean smiled at him as he grabbed the mug of coffee left for him on the counter, then drank half of the hot liquid and set the mug down on the table. "Back to the land of the living?"   
  
"If ya wanna call it that." Logan mumbled with a soft grunt and a half smile.  
  
Rogue just laughed, then watched with amusement as Saila jumped off the couch in the other room and ran into the kitchen, barelling straight into Logan. "Daddy!! I missed you!" she cried, wrapping her tiny arms around his waist and leaning her head against his stomach where her height came up to.  
  
Logan grinned, gently patting his daughter's back. "Missed me? Where'd I go?" he laughed.  
  
Saila looked up at him and smiled as wide as she could manage. She then scrunched up her little face and frowned, jutting out her lower lip almost as if she were going to cry. "Daddy, you scared me! The big cat guy made you look dead."  
  
Jean frowned at the mention of Sabretooth and she thought about what he could've done to her family. She almost lost the two people in the world that meant everything to her.   
  
Rogue inwardly cringed, trying to get Sabretooth's wicked face out of her mind. Ironically, Logan, her self-proclaimed 'protector', had saved her again.  
  
Logan felt a low rumble rise in his chest and a growl escaped his lips. He looked down at his daughter and gently moved her aside, directing her towards the living room. "Why don'tcha go watch yer cartoons pun'kin, I gotta talk ta Mommy an' Rogue."  
  
Saila rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, I can take a hint." she half smiled, then skipped into the living room and jumped on the couch.  
  
Jean stared at Logan intently as he pulled out a chair beside her and sat down, leaning against the table. She noticed him visibly tense up, and rubbed her hand against his bare back to calm him. "Logan, what's wrong?" she asked, her soothing green eyes concerned.  
  
Logan crossed his arms over the table, clenching and unclenching his fists. He looked from Jean to Rogue before replying. "Sabretooth's still out there." he said through clenched teeth.  
  
Rogue frowned, unconsciously putting a hand to her forehead where there was still a good-sized bump from her concussion.   
  
"I know." Jean nearly whispered, her eyes showing fear at the idea of Sabretooth coming back.  
  
Logan sighed heavily. "I should go track 'im or somethin', make sure he don't come back."  
  
Jean frowned, moving her hand to rest on Logan's. "I don't want you to go after him." she shook her head, biting her lower lip. "It's too risky."  
  
Rogue noticed Logan's expression, telling her that he was about to protest with his own wife's plea. "Jean's right." she told him, shaking her head solemnly.  
  
Logan let out a frustrated snort, slapping a hand down on the table. "Well what the hell are we gonna do?!" he started to raise his voice. "We moved here so our daughter could have a place ta grow up, so we could have our family. I ain't givin' that up!"  
  
Saila had heard her father's loud voice, and snuck to the wall beside the entrance to the kitchen, crouching down so no one saw her.   
  
Jean frowned, looking at her husband with worried eyes and gently squeezing his hand. "I know." she said quietly. "I don't want to give any of this up either, and I'm not saying we have to. I just...I don't want you going after him Logan."  
  
A low growl rose from Logan's chest and he looked off to the side, then stood angrily, pulling his hand from Jean's. "I'm goin' ta take a shower." he rumbled, storming out of the kitchen.  
  
Saila stood immediately when she heard that, nearly getting knocked down by her father as he went through the livingroom. "Daddy?" she called quietly, her eyes glazed into an innocent puppy-dog expression. "Are you mad at Mommy?"  
  
Logan paused, then turned and kneeled down in front of his little girl. He sighed, gently putting a large hand on her shoulder. "No pun'kin, I ain't mad at Mommy."  
  
Saila half smiled, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"C'mere darlin'." Logan spread his arms and embraced his daughter, a hand running through her hair. "I'm only mad at the man that hurt us, that's all."  
  
Saila sniffled quietly, resting her head against her father's shoulder as she hung onto him. "I love you Daddy."  
  
"I love ya too darlin'." Logan stood, lifting her into his arms and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Please don't leave Daddy." she whispered, her lower lip starting to quiver. She'd been listening when he said he wanted to go after Sabretooth, and she couldn't imagine him going. Saila wanted her Daddy.  
  
Logan grunted, then sighed. He knew what she was talking about, she didn't want him going to track Sabretooth. She was scared of loosing him, and he didn't blame her. Jean was scared of that too, and he just realized what a jackass he'd been, even thinking about leaving them to go after that bastard. Logan met his daughter's watery green eyes, then smiled. "Don't worry pun'kin, I ain't gonna go anywhere. I promise."  
  
Saila smiled, nuzzling her face into Logan's shoulder. "You better not."  
  
Logan let out a short laugh, then set his daughter back down on the floor and ruffled up her hair. "Go watch yer cartoons kiddo, I'm gonna take a shower."  
  
Saila nodded, bounding off toward the couch with a content smile on her face.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean sighed with relief, having mentally monitored Logan and Saila's little conversation. She knew her husband wasn't going to take off to go after Sabretooth, and that made her proud. Logan was well aware he had a family to take care of now, and he couldn't be taking unnecessary risks.  
  
Rogue watched Jean as she seemed to stare off into space. She waved a hand in front of her, cocking her head to the side. "Hello? Jean?"  
  
Jean shook her head, then smiled at Rogue, taking another sip of her coffee. "Hm? What?"  
  
Rogue laughed, rolling her eyes. "Nevermind."   
  
Time was standing still, and there was nothing else in the world that could ruin the happiness that filled Jean's heart right then. Nothing.  
  
---------------  
  
*end*  
  
A/N: I know the ending might have seemed a bit abrupt, but I hadn't meant to make this fic as long as this when I first started it. I just sorta felt like I had more of a story to tell, even if it didn't really go anywhere. ::shrugs:: Can't please everyone. Well, please review! 


End file.
